sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Battle of the Rocks
Violet yawns as she fiddles around with the controls. "This is quite the day" She mumbles to herself. Finally the beep announcing that hyperdrive can be disengaged brings Violet back into reality. Quickly, she takes her seat and skillfully maneuvers the ship out of hyperdrive. Vi looked up to see her homeworld, it was always a very comforting view to see it after a long journey. To Violet's horror, she had landed into an asteroid field. Before she could safely pull herself out of harms way an asteroid smashed into the side of the ship. Vi grumbled and grabbed the throttle. Warning claxxons erupts on the bridge all around Vi. Crewers spout off damage reports, their attention snapping to the situation. No one knows exacly what happened to the hyperdrives, or if the computers made an astrogation error on the initial calculation from Caspar, but whatever the case, this was definately not good! Amidst the shouts to their Captain are reports that the main real space thrusters are damaged and unresponsive, calls for permission to raise shields and also a report from sensors that there are unknown contacts within the asteroid field! The outskirts of the Corellian system are a fine place for those who do not fit into the hustle and bustle of popular society.. Tyy'sun Eson and the CSAV Remittance are one such group. The Corporate mob is hardly a public entity, but it holds enough legitimacy to fiegn respectibility, and so Remittance is welcomed in to the system.. still, durring illicit operations Viceprex Eson has the carrier cruiser markedly away from the eyes and ears of the Imperial patrols and Fleet in orbit around Corellia proper.. Certainly, being something of a pirate himself Eson is aware of the mysterious scoundrels operating out of the asteroid field.. they leave Remittance well enoguh alone, fearing a war with the Twi'lek mafia. But as reports reach his ears that a particularly large and powerful vessel with Corporate Sector transponder codes appears to have fallen into one of their hyper traps, the Twi'lek's curiosity is piqued indeed. Vi grabs the yolk and spins it around. "Shields at maximum yield" Violet's voice carried over the commotion, "Tactical alert, all hands to their stations." Vi looked over her shoulder, "Target those vessles!" VI reaches for her comlink and flicks it on, "This is Captian Allure of the Corporate Venture...do you copy? I need assistance. Over." Vi wasn't about to be caught off her guard twice. Vi sent the transmission over a broad frequency, hoping to reach the patrols in this dense field. A white ship flew into view. Violet's pulse raced, this cannot be happening, not with the tighten security Corellia had been recieving. Vi bit her lips and tried to hail the unmarked vessle. No response. "Target his engines." Vi's fingers worked quickly on the pad infront of her as she re-routed the power that was for the thrusters to the shield and the weapons. "Fire" "Our sensors indicate a Corporate Sector Authority Vessel, Transponder SF-8341, suffering a drift and experiencing damage within the asteroid field. Several unknown contacts are bearing heavily on the vessel." Shouts one of Eson's crewmembers.. another turns and addreses the Viceprex, "The ships are exchanging fire, sir - the CSAV is raising shields." and yet another of the crewers reports in, "COnflict is beyond our range, eta 15 minutes.." but that does not bode well for things on VI's side. "Help calculate a precise mini-jump to the conflict and begin astrogation caluclations, I want to slip right in on them before things get too hot for our.. friends.." Yes Eson was loyal to the COrporate Sector in a hilosophical sense, even as he has become arguably one of the largest corrupting influences on its Resources division.. but ever profitable, it has hardly made a differance to the Direx Board.. and he would not let other would be opportunists push Authority personell around in his presence. A tight beam transmission is sent to Violet's light cruiser... "CSAV Corporate Venture, this is Viceprex Eson of the Resources Division, CSAV Remittance responding... I have tracked your location and am prepaired to lend assistance, over." VI beams as she watches the engines ignite as the lasers strike their target. Two sitting ducks, now the field was evened out a bit, though the two other unidentified vessels had not made their presence known, and Vi didn't count them to be of any assistance. The white vessel released fire in the direction of the corporate venture. Vi, tries to hale them again to see what the heck was going on here. After another NO response, Violet flips her com to the security frequency. "This is Captain Allure. My vessel is under attack. Repeat, my vessel is under attack." Vi's eyes narrow as she mans the controls. "Not today." The laser cannons deploy, sending red laser fire across the astroid field towards the unmarked vessel. Vi's eyes light up hearing Tyy'son's reply. "It will take us a little time to make the calculations." comes the report on Remittance's bridge... so be it... Eson stood from the command chair and eyed the viewport which holds a magnfication of the action in the asteroid belt. One of the other two ships are capital in scale, and Vi will need assistance from Remittance in spite of her prowess against the initial attacker. "Prep all fighters in the company hangar." he orders, "And ready the laser batteries, we arent going allow Captain Allure the pleasure of taking them all out herself.." The slow roll of the asteroids, some huge, some small, are like an ever present threat to ships without propulsion. They loll in and out of one another's range, and form a sea of moving rock and granite and minerals.. no place for a novice helmsman.. and certain doom to a crippled boat! "And warm up the tracktor beam placements!" shouts Eson. A quick stopover and shower on the Remittance, before hitting Corellia. That seemed like a good plan to Gren, but alas, all plans are born to be blown. As it is, the man is seen hurrying into the Company hangar of Remittance, tossing a wet towel to a tech, and grabbing his black helmet from Chir'daki's assigned crew chief, who informs him that the matte black fighter, with it's tinted black canopy is ready for launch. Delede clambers up the ladder, and falls into the cramped cockpit, straps himself in, and lowers the canopy. "Whiskey, be prepared to launch as soon as Remittance gives the all clear. And don't forget to designate the friendly. Again." A cryptic warning, as the man waits patiently. Dogfights are old hat. Violet closes her eyes for a moment, to capture her thoughts and exhales slowly. She was no longer tired as adrenaline pumps through her veins. Vi opened her eyes and looked at the console. "Taveria see if you can get those thrusters online." With a quick nod, the girl was gone. Vi bit her lip to her horror an asteroid accelerated towards her ship. She shifted the lasers from their previous target towards the asteroid. Violet pressed the trigger and fired a stream of laser fire towards the hazard. Finally, after what seemed like a moment too long the asteroid shattered into a stream of tiny particles. Seeing that the enemy has become preoccupied, the pirates of the white vessel out leash fire on to the CSA ship. Perhaps this helped destroy the astroid quicker, before it created more problems for Violet as it was extreamly close, though that was not the intention. Violet hoped for help soon. "Jump Coordinates ready.." comes the report to Eson.. "Engage Hyperdrives.." The minijump is an interesting thing to witness in real space.. a Ship the size of Remittance ponderously flows through space much like a brick lay within a wall.. but to see a 600 meter capital carrier suddenly slide through space like a tight beam transmission and resolve into clarity just units away from the asteroid field is quite a sight to behold! The mini jump is executed without a hitch, and within moments the green light for starfighter launch is sounding out as a claxxon in the company hangar.. a squadron of fighters, a hodgepodge of various craft, all under the command of Gren Delede are ready and waiting for his command to go. On the Bridge Eson strokes his chin, lekku writhing as he ponders the situation.. "Once in range, Fire tractor beams at the CSA vessel, lock on and begin dragging her from harms way.. as soon as the fighters are launched, raise shields and enter the asteroid field.. focus all batteries on asteroids threatening to collide with Venture, but do not protect the enemy ships.." "Fighters, launch by flight." Gren states this calmly into his comm, before flicking a switch, turning on his repulsors, and lifting from the deck. Being the squadron lead, means that Chir'daki is the first starfighter out of the bay, Delede punching the throttle forward, as first flight follows, the swarm of Remittance's squadron boiling forth, and forming up in an expanded vee formation. "Second flight, tighten it up, just 'cause your mercs doesn't mean you can be sloppy." A frustrated sigh that comms through, loud and clear over the comms. The various starfighters burn through space, making a very fast time toward the asteroid field, with the pilots flying pretty well, though they would not be mistaken for a true military squadron, likely, as each pilot seems intent on getting to the action, before the rest. A click of the comms, and Delede comes through..."Warhead armed fighters, form up on me. Those of you with lasers only, will form up on the CSA ship, and escort it out of there." A glance at his scopes, and Gren adds..."Let me know what we're dealing with, Whiskey... I'd rather not be flying blind, here." Out of old habits, Violet yanked on the yolk to "roll" the ship out of the way. For a moment, Vi was shocked that the helm did not respond. . then realized that she was still not going to be going anywhere for quite sometime. Vi sighed as she targeted the white vessel again. To the ship she sent a transmission, since they were not answering her hales. "This is Captain Allure, in the vessel that you are attacking, please stand down." After several seconds Vi scanned the ship again, it had not powered down its weapons. Violet locked her laser cannons onto the ship and fired. The fire penetrated its shields. Vi smirked. Finally, after waiting and studying the new vessel of prey the two unidentified ships move out from behind the asteroid that was cloaking them. These capital ships meant business. They fired a warning shot at the CSA vessel. The preferred not to destroy it, for it would then be worth nothing, but they couldn't afford to lose anymore of their ships. They maneuvered themselves in between the two fighting ships and sat their, like a preditor on prey. They were ugly, bulbous things, much like Remittance.. the Pirate capital ships were smaller, but formidable non-the less.. but Remittance is hulking, and its squadron of starfighters are quite an equalizer.. that is until the Capital ships spew their own flights of TIE's and Hornet Interceptors.. the smaller craft slice through space, Ion engines wailing as they go, avoiding the asteroids and forming up to square off against Delede and his squad. Green laser fire lights up the night, a sea of bright dots growing larger and larger as they approach the oncoming Remittance starfighters! One of the Capital ships launches a TELGAS Assault shuttle, which veers toward the damaged CSAV Venture intention unknown... but it does not take a rocket scientist to conclude that it likely has a boarding party aboard and means to forcibly dock with its prey. Eson wont have that. "Shields Raise!" reports a crewman on Remittance's bridge.. "Take us in, Helm." Responds Eson.. Remittance boldly lumbers into the asteroid field, immediatly taking strikes against its shields from asteroids, and staving off others with a barrage of laserfire from 120 bristling cannon placements along its hulls. It still is not in range to hit Violet with a tractor beam, but its on its way! "Captain Delede, dont let that Assault Shuttle board the Venture." Comes a directive over the com to Gren. "Aye, Remittance." That's the only response that Tyy'son gets, as the starfighter squadrons collide, and Chir'daki is forced to begins evasive maneuvers to avoid incoming laser fire, and asteroids, for that matter. "Okay, Warhead Flight, target that TELGAS, fire on my mark. Laser Flight, engage the starfighters." Gren states this, as he settles his targeting reticle over the assault shuttle, and flicks weapons over to torpedoes. It's only a matter of a few seconds before the pilot has a lock... "Warhead squadron. Patch into my targeting computer, and follow my telemetry." A few seconds are given, before he speaks again.."Fire." With that, a blue warhead exits his craft, and jets toward the enemy boarding ship, followed by a motley collection of concussions missiles, and other torpedoes. Laser Flight swoops into action, in an attempt to cover the missile ships, but, they aren't perfect in their protection, as a swarm of fighters roll in a dogfight, some of the pirate fighters falling prey to Laser Flight, but atleast one of the Remittance's upgraded tie fighters is blown apart, when a pair of Hornets manage to get on it's tail. Vi is for a moment horrified as the two capital ships hover into view. Over the ship's com, "Taveria, an eta on those thrusters would be good about now." Vi's voice wasn't panicky, though close. Vi was relieved as laser fire zoomed from behind her. Vi couldn't quite see who the fire belonged to, but hoped that they were on her side. Finally, a starfighter zooms across the view panel, Vi's cheers up, help was here. Vi locks onto the approaching hostile vessel, the words TELGAS were painted along the sides. Vi breaths in as she pulls the trigger, mumbling to herself, "you picked the wrong pilot today!" Vi let loose a strand of lasers at TELGAS, "Your boarding party has been canceled" The red lasers stream into the rival's oncoming ship. After a moment the TELGAS shatters into a stream of tiny particles, illuminating the sky with an orange burst of flame. Vi clicks on the ship's comlink, making sure she would be able to recieve any messages. "Tractor beams within acceptable range." comes the report from the bridge to Eson.. the bridge was full of reports today. Eson steps over to one of the 7 white control pannels adn takes over the reticle station for the beams, centering Violet's ship inthe crosshairs and releasing all the beams available to him.. the invisible force field slams into Violet's hull violently, shaking the Light Cruiser, and holding it fast - dangerous should the Capital ships or fighters decide to use VEnture for target practice, but a nessesary evil if they are to pull the Corporate Vessel out of harms way of the asteroid field.. "Keep staving off those asteroids, gunner." calls Eson, "Retro thrusters at half power, ease us bakwards, Helm.. " Eson flips a com, returning to the command chair, "Delede, this is Eson - good job out there." he says in spite of the mounting losses to Remittance's ragtag squadron. Then a transmission is sent to Violent, "Captain Allure, this is Eson, we have you in Trackor pull, and will tow you out of the field, do what you can to stabilize - We will be pushing you into deep space and away from the battle the moment we are clear - do you copy? How are things in there?" Remittance shakes violently as a large asteroid collides with its shields, taking them down to half energy level - people are thrown to their knees and faces all across decks from the tremor of the assaulting field - but the ship holds strong in the face of the onslaught "Laser Flight, I'm joining you. Warhead Flight, target the nearest Capital ship, and give it a good volley, or two. Let's see if we can convince them that this isn't their day." Gren says this with a frown, as he watches the TELGAS blow up. He doesn't like losing kills. Allowing the Warhead squadron to launch it's motley assortment of warheads into the nearest pirate Capital Ship, Chir'daki joins the main furball, leading Laser Flight into what appears to be the superior position, as a number of the pirate starfighters are fragged, including a Hornet that the ugly matte black Centurion swoops in behind, and blows apart with a torpedo, before it can strafe Violet's cruiser. While they seem to have gained the upperhand on the sentient attackers, the Remittance's fighters weren't so lucky against the natural hazards of the asteroid field, and a Tie fighter is caught trying to juke, when it should have dove, and slams into a large rock. This isn't the only casualty, because apparently, even tiny little pieces of rocks don't feel so good, when they slam through the cockpit of unshielded ships, like the damaged Headhunter who's pilot's brains are splattered across his canopy, before his body is sucked into the vacuum through a tiny hole left by the micro-meteorite. Violet grabs her chair as the ship shakes violently due to the recent impact. Vi relaxed a bit hearing Tyy'sun's voice. VI reaches for her comlink and sends a message to the Remittance "Twas nice of you to join me." Vi takes a sigh and adds, "Copy that.. over" Vi hovered over the console, re-targeting the capital ships. Violet falls to the floor as the ship is struck by an asteroid deflecting off of the Remittance. The impact didn't damage the ship, but caused quite a big shake as the beam pulls the Venture in another direction as well. The capital ships spot their victum being rescued and issue commands to their ships to capture it back with full force. One of the ships begins its decent towards the Remittance, powering up it's shields With a frown and narrowed eyes Eson watching the vents fold out before him. "Shields at 25 percent!" calls a crewman... The crimson crimelord takes a measure of the tactical layout of the situation and inwardly salutes the boldness of the enemy today. They are relentlessly pursueing their target, but Eson has not lost his nerve yet. He begins issueing commands. "Tow the Venture to starboard, and bring her along side Remittance.. shift us hard to port - port side facing the oncoming capital ship. Raise all cannon on port side and open batteries against the enemy. Keep Captain Allure between us and them at all costs!" The trackor beams do just that, shifting the Light Cruiser CSAV Corporate Venture through space and around to the starboard side of the hulking Remittance, when then engages thrusters and faces off with the oncoming Capital Cruiser via its port hull. Battery after battery opens up a hail of laser fire as 60 mounts along its port side flair to life, sending hot death into the newly raised shields of the oncoming enemy! "Continue to take us out the of Asteroid Field!!" shouts Eson as Remittance's volleys pour forth! "Remittance, I'm going to paint the midline of that Carrack. I want all warhead carrying ships, and your gunners to concentrate on the telemetry that I feed through." The Chir'daki is swung around, heading out of the main dogfight, the throttle cranked forward once again, as the nimble, and heavily upgraded starfighter's torpedo targeting system is activated. Delede is very specific about where he places his reticle, it's a small area on the midline of the Carrack's nearest side.."I served aboard Carracks, as a recon pilot...it's got a well-known design flaw. They can be cracked by concentrated fire on these power generators, shielding is weak." His reticle goes red, and Whiskey transmits targeting data to all friendly ships.. Delede smiles slightly. "Fire." One torpedo leaves his Centurion, as this command is said over an open comm to Violet, Remit, and every other starfighter in their group. A few of the Remittance's starfighters take heavy fire, as everything is put into a desperate attack on the Carrack-class cruiser, but it could be worthwhile. A concentrated of warheads are on their way, from the surivivng members of Warhead Flight, while Laser Flight dives, and twists trying to keep their comrades clear of Hornets and Tie fighters. The Venture shakes violently again before Violet can get up and sit back at the console. Taveria's voice breaks the silence.. "Thrusters in 10 mins" Violet beamed as she watched the carrack power down. The pirate's vessel powered down in the middle of the asteroid field. The freighter left it's post on an intercept course. Not for the lost prey, but for it's own ship that was disabled. Vi flipped on her com link. . . "This is Captain Allure. I appreciate the heroic rescue. We are doing well. Over" Vi let out a sigh of relief as she floated further and further away from danger. Today wasn't her day. "No problem, Venture. Always glad to help another ESPO." It's a response sent in the direction of Violet's ship, as Delede squeezes the trigger on his control stick, sending another torpedo, which is followed by a concentrated volley from Warhead Flight, which manages to vaporize quite a lot of armor plating, and rip a gaping hole in the Carrack, which is only further damaged by the batteries on Remittance, leaving the pirate's cap ship in ruin, and causing the fighters to make a run for the freighter, which seems to be rethinking it's choice to try and help it's now beyond help comrade. Pirates being what they are, begin to flee in all directions, those few fighters lucky enough to have hyperdrives hopping out of system, as soon as possible. "Good show, Remittance Squadron, if you're damaged, land now. The rest of us will cover you. Let the rest of them go. We've won the day." A beep, and the man sighs.."Yes, Whiskey...I'm letting them go. I don't have to kill everyone." With that, a rather short, but nasty battle appears to be ending...the Remittance short four fighters, and their flight crews. The pirates short quite a bit more.